Empires Last Stand
by awesome scones
Summary: A queen vows to save her kingdom, but when she fails she looks to the dimensions for a new saviour. Arthur... get ready for war. AU with vampires, zombies, killer fairies and a war between kingdoms. crappy summary I know. possible later love triangle.
1. Chapter 1- Intro

The black queen knew a lot of things. She looked through out the portals into other worlds and dimensions looking for knew knowledge. And she found the perfect answer to the biggest problems of her people. Arthur.

The brown queen needed to be stopped, and the only one that can defeat the brown queen is Arthur.

She could kill the other queen herself, but it won't do any good, she would turn giving her the upper-hand, by making the brown queen turn into a zombie herself leaving her defenseless. Arthur on the other hand.. He was a pure human. Once he has slain the opposing queen with the blade of righteous, she would die, and her spell would break over the zombies, making them nothing but corpses. Freeing her people, and restoring the order.

Only remaining threat would be the fairies. But that's another problem for another day.

But the brown queen knew of her rivals plan, and set out to stop her. She would retrieve the boy first.

-(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ story time!-

The black queen paced in front of her thrown with a worried look fixed on her face. "My queen.. Don't worry. They will be back."

The queen snapped her head in the direction to address the half-human half-vampire knight, "Alfred. If I knew that for sure I wouldn't be worried. Our men has been dropping quicker and quicker as time goes by, they can't put up with this much longer.." She paused and looked down at her boot, worry replaced with sadness, "..they would of all benefited by leaving." She sat on the thrown, burying her head in her knees.

Mathew, the other knight, looked at his brother Alfred with dismay, "do something" he mouthed.

Alfred looked at his queen with pity. "Your highness," he started, as the queen lifted her head slightly, and shifted her eyes to him, "we benefited by staying here. You gave us-" he gestured to the knights guarding her-" a home. We are proud to die for you. And we are grateful to you."

She sat up in her seat, and looked out with pride. "I will take care of my people. Like my father, and his father before me. I will make him proud."

The knight looked up at her, "still going to kick Mikose's ass?"

"I may be small, young, and still a kid, but don't ever put a doubt in your mind I'm not ready to kick her ass." The queen said smugly as the knights looked at the queen with slight horror, and disgust from the profanity emitting from her mouth.

Then the door opened. Her eyes immediately flew to it. "Thank god.." She whispered.

Three men bowed before her, but only the middle one spoke, he had long blond hair and blue eyes, lighter than the ones Alfred had, "my queen. Sorry we-"

He was cut off by the queen hugging him in a fit of almost tears. He hugged back stunned for a moment. These four were childhood friends.

Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, and herself, friends for almost a lifetime.

"I thought you were dead.."

"I know, ma petit lapin, I know."

End of chapter one.

AN: yes I know it's short. It's more of an intro than anything. Mikose is an OC and also the brown queen (I realise none of you have seen my notes for this so obviously most of you wouldn't know it. If any..)

The black queen is also an OC so don't fret about it. Other characters will be added into the mixture as I see fit.

And don't you worry! As a new type of monster comes in to play, I will tell you what they are exactly, or what I feel you need I know at the moment.

Later this will have a love triangle of FrUK and USUK. Keep reading if you want more, and please leave a comment. Hope everything was clear enough! Now to character names if you don't already know them for the chapter! (I know it's not cannon ages but.. For the sake of plot.)

Arthur: England-age:18

Alfred: America-age:16

Mathew: Canada-age:16

Antonio: Spain-age:19

Francis: France-age:19

Gilbert: Prussia-age:20

Black queen-age: 17

Brown queen-age:22

Everyone is still fairly young but.. I got things back stories to why they are fighting so young. But for later.

This is probably just as long as the story.. If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer when given the chance, slow updates because school is starting up again soon, and I lose interest in things so I might abandon this story like I've done in the past with things.

More comments more motivation.

See you next chapter! Hopefully I'll update on Saturdays!

Also if you read "teaching the french" I have that chapter witten and ready for publishing, but My computers kinda.. bad so Ill updatde it as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2- Savior

After the queen stopped sniffling, and the hug was broken, she looked at both her knights and vampires before her.

"I have an announcement." She announced as if she wasn't crying a few moments ago, "I.. I found a savior to my people."

The gasps of her men rang around the room, as well as smiles that seemed to make the room grow brighter. The queen however, only offered a small smile. Instantly the generous grins fell. The men did exchange looks as why that would be bad.

The queen sighed, weather out of feeling the chaos in the near future, or the exhaustion of time to even go over thoughts in her mind, maybe both, but she stood tall and faced her men. "He's from the other dimension."

* * *

For Arthur, it was an average evening. Well not quite.

He was staying up watching his window intently, it happened every week on Wednesday, at 6:48pm sharp. Always.

For the past months, Arthur has been classified with a small case of schizophrenia. He wasn't crazy (from his point, everything was completely normal.). The doctors made a mistake. They made him take pills to keep it completely unnoticeable, well almost.

What lead to this, was he would see this girl walking in his back yard. Every week on Wednesday, 6:48pm sharp, without fail for over seven months almost. She walked with a huge shadow like beast, she carried books. She would turn the corner of a tree, and then

Vanish.

But Arthur was smart. He stayed up for two days watching that spot, to see if she would return.

But the first day he looked away and had to stay up to watch when she came out, on the second day, he had the doctors come for a house visit (not by choice.. It was mandatory). But today. Today is Wednesday.

It was 5:42 pm.

And she still hasn't appeared.

He sighed. Maybe skipping pills on Wednesday was reckless to just to see some silly girl.. Maybe the doctors were right.

Maybe he was crazy, may-

That Thought was caught off by the glow of something magical.

Except, a female did not come out, but two men. He was sure this was the spot of the little girl, he was sure there was only one person.

Maybe.. Maybe his "imagination" wasn't imaginary.

What if all of it was real in the glowing light..?

No. He needed the pills. He had to have them, it was reckless. It was completely stupid.

But he couldn't help but only glance around for the pills. His curiosity wanted to know, what's it like in the glowing light.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"- Which is why I need you all." The queen finished explaining to her top elite groups of vampires and knights.

They all nodded and the queen broke into a glad smile, "then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Francis and Alfred went to the tubes, exchanging a look. They may not be on good terms, Francis being a vampire and Alfred being a knight, but they both understood they had to work together and save their home.

And with the soft glow of an angelic light becoming heavier, they were gone.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed chapter two, I'm sorry if it isn't up to anyone's standards. I'm trying to slowly build plot to add some sense of emotion for you readers out there... I'm not doing a very good job.. ^^' but I am trying my best (well.. Maybe 98%) .. But anyways, please leave a comment/ review on anything. Weather it be Grammar/Spelling, pros/cons, suggestions/overall thought, all would be helpful!

!

Thanks for reading! See you all Next Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3- The kingdom

Arthur watched closely at the men look around. Where they lost? He wanted to go out side and ask them so many questions. Like, where are you from? What was that light? Are you spirits? Fairies? Are you imaginary? Who are you?

But he couldn't work his way to the door, he was frozen almost, his eyes were locked on them. He was so curious... But then again, what if it was dangerous? He could potentially get hurt! What if they had a gun or knife? What if they ventured all this way, just to rob him?

What if they wanted his pills? Or... Wanted to kill him?

He didn't know why, but even as these thoughts popped into his head, he still wants scared in the slightest. If they were to rob him, what was there to worth stealing? Wanted the pills? Well, he didn't need or want them anyways. Kill him? ...

Arthur was in almost no way suicidal. It's just his current place in life, it seemed pointless, empty. What was he here for exactly? Or yeah... Just because living is the only option on earth. He didn't wish to die. He just didn't mind dying.

As thoughts danced around his head, his eyes watched, and his mind recorded every move the men took. One would step forward, he took note. Wave their arms, implanted in his mind. If they were dangerous, they have yet to show signs of aggression, he would know their physical weaknesses.

But... He has yet to find one. They seemed so... War built.

* * *

Francis glares at Alfred.

"Dude! We have to go this way. It's the only way!" He shouted.

"No! There is a house right up this hill! We walk up!" Francis honestly knew that the knight was very stubborn when it came to missions. But honestly, even an idiot knows it would be quicker to go up the hill, then around to possibly find a road then go up.

"Dude!"

"Dude!" Francis mocked back.

Now Alfred was the one glaring. He couldn't stand this guy! They were friends once, but ever since he betrayed him, things will never be the same. Never. This guy.. He really knew how to piss you off, and break your trust.

Francis gave an unsatisfied look back. He really could care less about him. Honestly, he didn't even know what happened between them. Everything was fine and then, he's off ignoring you, like an ass!

"Fine. We'll go up the damn hill." Alfred said reluctantly. He only disagreed with him because he didn't like him. But this wasn't about them. It was about their fellow citizens.

"It's about time!"

They started up the hill, Francis heard a noise. He put a hand in front of Alfred in a gesture to stop. Despite wanting to punch him in the face for touching him, he stopped.

It was a human sound. Surprised? Scared?

He didn't really know. It was just- Shock. It sounded like shock. Someone saw. Someone was watching them.

"18." Francis stated calmly, and plainly.

Alfred nodded.

'18' was a code the queen would give when suspecting a spy. Usually it would only be given when secrets were being spilt to the outsiders (found out by the many counter attacks made by the others), and only those close knew what it meant. In other cases it, such as now, it meant to be careful of possible danger.

Alfred knew it would be no use trying to hide or even sneak around. They were spotted. Regardless, he still trotted up the hill with caution.

* * *

There was no danger yet to be encountered, but their mission wasn't over until they were back at the castle with this Arthur kid.

They weren't safe until the mission was over. And missions in the royal army are never truly over. Finish one, and start another. It wasn't always like this, but with the war everything has become harder.

They finally reached the door. They didn't really know what to do after that. Barge in or knock? Chat for a bit asks to come with or kidnap? They didn't really plan for this. The queen's orders were to come to the land and come back with Arthur. That was it.

"Well..?" Francis sassed Alfred.

"Well what? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I was thinking you had something!"

"Well I don't!"

"I've noticed!"

As usual, the two argued. They used to settle disputes civilly, but now they just scream at each other. Whatever did go wrong?

"Maybe, I would know if we went the way I wanted!"

"Oh you mean walk around and waste time! The queen co-"

"Hello?" A new voice said as he stood in the doorway, staring at the two arguing. "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes! I am Francis, and this is Alfred. We are looking for Arthur."

The man's eyes went wide, "w-what for?"

"Well you see He's going to save out kingdo-" Alfred was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Ah honhon! Alfred always a joker!" He faked a laugh and gave him a look reading 'what are you thinking?! He could be bad!' But Alfred picked it up as a challenge. He decided he was going to win!... Whatever the challenge was!

"Arthur, well, my friend knows him. And she wishes we bring him to her!" Francis finished, with a polite smile.

"O-oh? I don't- I mean he doesn't have friends." The man slipped up. Or Arthur, as Francis found out.

"He doesn't? Man that must be a bummer..." Sadly Alfred did not so much.

Francis gave him another look. "23."

_23- target encountered_

Alfred's eyes went wide. "Ohhhhh!"

Arthur looked confused as ever, "twenty- what? What does th-" he broke himself off. "It doesn't matter. Just- Arthur isn't here."

"But, mom ami, you are Arthur!" Francis flashed a bright smile, proud of himself. Arthur stopped for a moment, eyes wide, and cheeks blushing softly.

"I-I.. You have the wrong person, Frog!" Arthur remarked.

"Well how rude! I call you friend and you call me a slime creature!"

"All French are frogs, go back to your country!"

"French? What is a French?" Francis asked almost offended.

"It's- wait... You don't know?"

"No. I don't."

"Then.. Does he know about Americans?" Arthur pointed to the "American".

"Nope! American? Sounds nice! What's that?" Alfred butted in. Damn it this was the challenge wasn't it? Alfred would befriend the small dude before Francis! Whatever it took!

"I- it's too hard to explain. Where are you from?"

"Black kingdom!" Alfred shouted. Francis gave him a look. "What?"

Sighing, he took Arthur's wrist.

Arthur was still trying to figure out what the black kingdom was, but the tugging of his wrist made him snap out of it. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to your new home!" Alfred answered for Francis, "Oh, you'll love it there! The queen is really nice, unless you provoke her, and you're a hero, like myself, so you'll be so loved!"

Arthur jerked his wrist back to himself, "queen? Hero? Kingdoms? New home?" He asked confused, almost angry in a way, "are you two mad?"

"No. I'm actually content!" Alfred beamed oblivious as ever and actually proud of himself. After all, he used a _big_ word.

"Arthur, look. We need you." Francis said looking Arthur in the eye.

Arthur started back into his. He looked so genuine, and kind. He couldn't help but feel obligated to go.

"Fine.. But if this is all some sort of joke-!"

"Of course it's not!"

The saviour looked at him distrusting. "You have my trust now, but don't abuse it." He said in a warning tone. Arthur knew far too well the feeling a heart break.

* * *

Francis guided Arthur down to the entry way, and Alfred fiddled with remote trying to turn the portal on.

"Wait.. You are the light? You cause it?" Arthur looked over in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's weird though, you wouldn't believe what's behind it!" Alfred answered, finally opening the portal, "gentlemen, and Francis-" he added quickly"- I present to you, home!"

"Wow.. I always wanted to know what was behind it, ever since I first saw it.." Arthur said in awe, walking through.

"First?" Francis and Alfred asked at the same time as they exchanged looks.

* * *

When the Francis and Alfred walked through, they saw many of the knights and vampires gawking at him, and bombarding him with questions,

"What are you?"

"I'm a Brit.."

"What's it like in the other world?"

"Normal..?"

Many questions were being asked and the "Brit" seemed overwhelmed.

"Okay! Guys back away, gotta get him to the queen!" Alfred announced, drawing Francis from his daydream.

"Uh, right." Francis walked over to Arthur and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked him through the halls, leaving Alfred to pout and behind. He did follow however.

Arthur sighed as he could no longer deal with all the touching, "get your hand off me, frog."

"Fine, Lapin." If Arthur was going to call him and animal then dammit he will too! Even though it was more endearing..Regardless, he removed the hand from his shoulders, and open the door leading to a big room.

"Your majesty! We're back!"

The queen looked up from the book she was reading, "so you are." She smiled upon seeing the warm faces of her friends, and of course the saviour.

She sat up from her current position, lying on the beast (dart, as she called him), "I see the mission was a success."

"Of course." Francis said bowing as he reached the stairs.

Alfred climbed up the stairs to his position, opposite of his brother on the other side of the queen. He stood tall, and placed a fist over his heart facing her, as the respected bow of a knight. He turned back and faced Francis and Arthur.

Arthur not knowing what to do, awkwardly stood there. When Francis stood back up, their eyes briefly met, making Arthur blush lightly. "Damn it.." He cursed lightly, receiving a small chuckle from him.

It want until her averted his eyes to the queen he noticed something. He's seen her before.

"Hey.." He started," haven't I seen you?"

"No." The queen answered quickly.

"Books. I saw you with books. And-"

"Enough. No."

"Yes. Green lights. You emerged from it-"

"Sir Arthur I informed you to stop." Her voice became very stern.

"..fine." He gave up knowing if she had enough power to control an army, imagine what she could do.

"Good.. I've been waiting for you."

"Pardon?" Arthur was caught off guard.

"You are the saviour of my kingdom. You are the only one that can save my beloved land," her voice started sweet but became bitter as she continued, "from that traitor."

"My queen, don't get upset just yet.." Mathew informed (Alfred's brother if you forgot).

The queen waved him off and relaxed. She stood and walked to Arthur as they continue to speak.

"What do you mean?"

"You're pure. Your innocents, if you will, is still whole and only someone clean of such blood can wield the only weapon to kill the brown queen and restore ba-" she was cut off by a presence, she summoned her sword and swung behind her, "damn!" She said as Mikose appeared behind Arthur as she dragged him further away from Francis.

"Poor little Abrunya.. Orphan. Failure. Powerless." Rage filled the queen as she continued to speak. "You know... For someone who claims to keep their kingdom safe.. You do a shitty job."

She through her sword at her but she disintegrated and regenerated in a different area before the sword could land. New trick?

"MONSTER!" The queen yelled as she ran and launched herself to where the brown queen was standing.

Again she moved.

"Little defenseless ab.." She made a face. "Looks like I win." She gave a smile and anger took over.

"I Will Never LOSE TO A WEAK COWARD LIKE YOU!" The queen froze the fake Mikose and stepped closer to her.

"Listen hear, you little bitch. I don't care what it takes. I will find you. I will kill you. And I will free my people." She squeezed her hand and that Mikose "died'. The blood ran down her now lifeless body and it started to disintegrate.

-end chapter 3-

Ha! Finished! I probably won't be able to update this Saturday, so enjoy this early chapter! If I am on the computer Friday, then yeah, two chapters this week!

Abrunya is the black queen, I felt since Mikose was a weird name, she needed one too. And yea! More plot!

Zombie killing in maybe next chapter (or at least about them)

And fairies will come soon enough!

As you can see I tried to add some bits off romance here and there.

Leave me a ship you want me to add to this story, and I'll do my best to add it.

Reviews, favourites, and follows will be greatly appreciated thank you! ^w^

See you later!


End file.
